


Small Bump

by reetsu



Series: Small Bump [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Boy Keith, also allura gives hugs, and there's implied sex at the beginning, it has a happy ending don't worry, keith taken by the galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Allura thought that maybe she should tell Shiro about what Keith had been hiding from him, but she chose to say nothing. It would only destroy Shiro more knowing that not only had the Galra taken his lover, they had also taken his child.





	Small Bump

“Are you sure?” Shiro caresses Keith’s cheek, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

“I want you.” Keith’s arms wrap around Shiro’s neck and pull him closer until their noses are touching each other.

Shiro kisses his lips, and Keith kisses back with the same passion. Shiro moves his body closer and Keith’s thighs spread, accommodating the width of Shiro’s hips.  
When he wakes up the following day, Shiro is still lying next to him in his bed. Of all the places he thought he and Shiro would have sex, Keith never thought that the two would be doing it on a ship in the middle of space.

\------

These weeks have been terrible for Keith. He has been throwing up and just the smell of Hunk’s cooking makes him feel nauseous.  
Lance asked Kolivan if this was a normal Galra thing and received a “no” for an answer.  
Allura and Shiro insisted that Keith should have Coran take a look at him in some sort of Altean medical device.  
Shiro wanted to be there as well, but Keith insisted that it was probably nothing and not worth wasting Shiro’s time. Shiro still argued about staying, but Keith kept telling him not to.  
It took forever for Coran to give him the diagnosis once the machine was done checking up on Keith.  
Coran had a weird face on as he looked at the results. He then showed them to Allura, who looked at Keith with the same weird expression. She left the room in a hurry.

“What does it say?” Keith asked, but had no reply from Coran, who remained silent.

He was starting to get nervous that something very serious was going on with him to make both Coran and Allura react this way.  
Allura came back with Kolivan following behind her. She led Kolivan to the screen that showed the results.

“I thought you were joking at first.”  
“I would never joke about something like this.” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Keith got tired of this and got up from the medical table he had been laying on.

“Will someone just tell me what’s going on with me?”

Kolivan and Allura exchanged looks between each other and then Kolivan stepped aside so Keith could look at the screen.

“It’s all in Altean language, I can’t read this.”  
“It says...” Allura took a deep breath “You’re carrying a child.”  
“What?”  
“A one month old fetus to be more exact.” Coran pointed to a line of letters that Keith had no idea what they meant “This where says that the fetus seems to be growing well so far. It still doesn’t shown an heartbeat, but that’s normal.” Coran slid the screen, changing it into an image of the fetus that had been taken by the machine.  
It was so small. Such a small thing. A small thing that was growing inside of Keith. Keith’s hands moved to press against his stomach.  
Of course, none of them needed to ask Keith who the father of the baby was, because they all knew.

\------

Coran transferred the image of the fetus from the machine to a holographic device so Keith could carry it around.  
Right now, Keith sat on his bed as he stared at the small hologram in front of him. He should have guessed sooner that this was what had been going on with him. The nausea, the throwing up and having spent a month without having his period.  
A knock on the door startled him and he nearly dropped the device.  
“Keith?” It was Shiro.  
“Just a second.”  
Keith pressed down the button to turn off the hologram. He looked around his room to find a place to hide the device and settled down for hiding it in a corner of his closet.  
He opened the door of his room to let Shiro in.

“Is everything okay?” Shiro’s hands rested on Keith’s hips, bringing the two closer to each other.  
“Yeah.” Keith tried to come up with something “Turns out I have a flu or something like that. I probably caught it on a mission. But I’m going to be fine.”

Shiro crooked an eyebrow and Keith thought Shiro could tell he was lying, but then Shiro smiled and kissed Keith’s forehead.  
“I’m glad you’re alright.”  
Keith had told Allura that he would find the right time to tell Shiro about the baby.  
For now, while the universe was still in need of Voltron to defend it, it would be best that the Black Paladin didn't have too many things to worry about.

\----  
“Damn it!” Shiro threw his helmet to the ground once he got out of his lion.  
The team all rushed out of their lions and followed after Shiro, who was making his way to where Allura and Coran awaited them.  
“We have to find him.”  
“I know, Shiro.” Allura moved to stand in front of him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We will.”  
That seemed to calm him down a little, although rage and despair were still burning inside of him.  
Pidge sat down and started to work on the computer to track down the Galra ship that had taken the Red Lion and its paladin along with it.  
Lance and Hunk talked with Kolivan and Coran, leaving Allura and Shiro all by themselves.  
“It happened so quick.” Shiro’s hands gripped his head, nearly pulling out his hair strands. “I thought my strategy was going to work. But they found a way to break through it. Then Keith got caught and I couldn’t do anything as they took him. Oh god…” Shiro’s voice cracked and violent sobs racked his body.  
Allura was quick to pull him into a hug, letting his head rest on her shoulder.  
“I can’t lose him, Allura. I can’t.”  
Allura thought that maybe she should tell Shiro about what Keith had been hiding from him, but she chose to say nothing. It would only destroy Shiro more knowing that not only had the Galra taken his lover, they had also taken his child.

\-----  
Two soldiers took Keith to some poorly lit hallway of the ship. They wasted no time pushing him around until he fell down on the ground.  
Keith would have gotten up immediately and fight back with all he had, but if he acted like that now, he would be endangering the baby's life.  
Keith put a protective hand over his stomach. A kick swung at him and hit him on his side, luckily not hitting near his belly. He curled up, once again refusing to get up and fight.

The guards laughed at how pathetic Keith looked. One of them grabbed his hair and pulled it roughly, forcing Keith to kneel.  
The guard's fist clenched and he was about to knock Keith's teeth out when a loud "Stop!" reached their ears.  
They all turned around and saw Haggar approaching.  
At the sight of her, the guard let go of Keith, who remained kneeling.  
Haggar looked down at the Red Paladin, inspecting him.

"Grab him." she ordered and the guard closest to Keith did as she commanded.  
Keith struggled as he was forced to stand up and his hand was removed from his stomach as his arms were pulled behind his back.  
Haggar moved closer and put her hand over Keith's belly.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Her hand started to glow and Keith was terrified. What was she doing?  
Her expression shifted from motionless to surprised for brief seconds.  
The glow faded out and she removed her hand.  
"Interesting." she said to herself.  
She spared one last look at Keith before turning her attention to the guards.  
Did she know?  
"Have him taken to a cell. And warn all guards that no harm shall be done to him."  
The guards were confused at this, but they knew that, if they valued their own lives, they should not disobey an order from Haggar.

\---------  
Keith's fears were confirmed. Haggar knew he was carrying a child and gained an interest in it.  
She and the druids began to analyze Keith.  
Keith was afraid that at some point they would cut him open and take the unborn baby out of his body. That thought made Keith nearly puke.  
The druids had screens displaying images of the two month old fetus still inside of his womb. They commented about the heart rate and the growth of the baby.  
Keith had no idea of what had spiked Haggar and the druids curiosity about this baby. Was it because the baby would be a galra-human hybrid like Keith? Or because the baby was the child of the Red Paladin?  
Keith, once, during their examinations, asked this question, but had no answer.  
When the druids were done with him, a guard would take him back to his cell.  
Keith didn't try to escape, although there had been many good opportunities. Putting himself at risk was something Keith had never been afraid before, knowing that he could always make it, but now he had to protect the life that was growing inside of him.  
As he laid on his cell, he hoped Shiro and the others would come to rescue him soon.

\-----

The moment he saw Shiro break into his cell, Keith felt his heart skip a beat.  
They didn't have time for a hug or a kiss since they had to find the Red Lion before more Galra soldiers or sentries came after them.  
They found her and the Red Lion was just as happy to see Keith again as Keith was to see her.  
While piloting the Red Lion the furthest away from the Galra ship, Keith took a deep breath as he put a hand over his stomach that still didn't display any bump.  
Once he and Shiro arrived at the castle, they exited their lions and ran to each other.  
Keith couldn't help but laugh as Shiro peppered kisses all over his face.  
The other paladins came rushing to greet Keith back and Keith found himself in the middle of a group hug. Coran and Allura even joined in on it. And Kolivan also ended up being pulled into it.

\----

Allura and Coran ran some tests on Keith to see if the druids had alter something on him or in the fetus. Kolivan also took a look at it.  
"Well?" Keith was growing impatient.  
"Everything seems the same as the last time we checked on you." Coran explained. "We do have to keep you monitored from now on to make sure that the baby is doing fine."  
"But what did the druids wanted from the baby?"  
Allura put a gentle hand over Keith's shoulder.  
"We don't know. But we can only assume they probably didn’t have any good intentions for your child once they were born."

Kolivan approached the table that Keith was sitting on.  
"A Galra-Human hybrid would be something that Haggar would have her eyes set on. That witch would have put your child through cruel experiments the moment they came into this world. She would have turned it into some sort of weapon to serve the Galra Empire. If you weren't carrying the little one, you would have suffer at her hands instead."  
Keith's hands gripped the edge of the table. Only God knows what would have happened to Keith and the child if Shiro hadn't saved them before it was too late.  
Allura hugged him. Keith appreciated her gesture.  
"I think it’s time I tell Shiro."  
Allura smiled.  
“I believe he will be happy to know.” She said.

\---------  
"What's this you wanted to talk with me about?"  
Shiro was sitting down on Keith's bed.  
Keith had told him he had something very important to tell him in private.  
Keith searched for the holographic device that Coran had given him. He found it right where he had left it.  
He walked towards Shiro and handed him the device.  
"What's this?" Shiro cocked his head to the side.  
"Press down the button on the side."  
Shiro looked at him, still confused, but did as he was told.  
The holographic image of the small baby, that had that time was only one month old, appeared in front of him.  
"What...?" he looked at Keith then back at the hologram, then back at Keith.  
Keith smiled and nodded.  
Shiro clasped a hand over his mouth as the corner of his eyes prickled with tears . He let out a small laugh, his hand still covering his mouth.

"I can't believe." tears ran down his cheeks, but he had the biggest smile on his face. "How long?" Shiro asked.  
"Two months."  
"So during the time you were being held prisoner..."  
"I was scared as hell for our baby's life." Keith brought a hand up to his stomach "And I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was waiting for the right time."  
Keith couldn't resist crying a few tears as well.  
Shiro took one last look at the holographic image before setting the device down on the bed.  
He took hold of Keith's hands and pulled him closer. He pressed the side of his head against Keith's belly, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
He was going to be a dad.  
He doesn't know what the future holds, but Shiro is certain of one thing.  
He will do anything he can to keep both Keith and the child safe.  
He will protect them no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me any message either to my tumblr or twitter account:  
> tumblr: witchy-writes.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/witchy_writes_s


End file.
